Frank Eudy
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 14. Frank was a member of Team Boogie in the mentor twist. Throughout most of the game, Frank was known for his alliance with Mike Boogie & his showmance with Ashley Iocco. Frank was nominated every week that he wasn't HOH. Frank was evicted in the first round of the second double eviction by a 3-1 vote, placing seventh and becoming the third member of the jury. He later won the America's Favorite HouseGuest, winning $25,000. Frank is known for being the first male to ever win six competitions (3 HOH's & 3 POV's), which is the third most competitions won in a single season. He is considered by many houseguests and viewers as one of the greatest physical competitors in Big Brother history. Frank returned for Big Brother 18 alongside Nicole Franzel, Da'Vonne Rogers, and James Huling as a part of the first twist of the summer. 'Biography' Frank Eudy, 28, originally from Marion, Arkansas, is unemployed and lives in Naples, Florida. He is the son of professional wrestler Sid Eudy, better known as Sid Vicious. He has described himself as a "straight-talkin' muthafucka". Frank describes himself as gregarious, interesting and engaging. His favorite activities include going to the beach, exercising, and being around people. Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History *Note: In week 5, Ashley was ineligible to compete in the Have/Have-Not competition due to a back injury, so Frank competed for her. He was on the winning team, granting Ashley Have rights for the week. Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Frank is the son of former professional wrestler Sid Eudy (Better known by his ring name, Sid Vicious). *It was revealed by Robyn Kass, Big Brother's casting director, that Frank had been recruited at the time of season 11 and was a favorite of her's. Robyn eluted to the fact Frank was not a favorite of the producers, so that's why he kept getting rejected (seasons 12 and 13), But finally, he was cast for season 14. Also in her interview, Robyn stated Frank did make it into Big Brother 13's cast, but was dropped at the last second. Robyn did not say why. *Having not voted in an eviction until Day 47, Frank holds to record for longest time survived in the game before casting an eviction vote. *Frank is tied with Shane Meaney and James Zinkand for the most consecutive Power of Veto wins with 3 in a row. *Frank is tied for the record for most competitions won by a male houseguest (6) with Shane Meaney, Ian Terry , Frankie Grande , Cody Calafiore and Steve Moses. He is the first male to do this in the history of the show. *Frank is the second houseguest (and first male) to win at least 3 HOHs and 3 POV competitions in a single season. The first houseguest to do so was Janelle Pierzina. *Frank is the only male to wear the unitard in BB history. *Frank, along with Diane Henry, are the only two people in BB history to win the Power of Veto during both parts of a double eviction week. *Frank is one of four HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled. He was nominated by Willie Hantz, who was expelled the following week. The other three HouseGuests who were nominated for eviction by an HOH who would later be expelled are Kara Monaco, Lydia Tavera, and Russell Kairouz. *The only two times Frank voted in Big Brother 14, he voted against the majority - thus he lasted 62 days without ever voting with a majority. *Frank is the first person to vote in both parts of a double eviction and vote with the minority both times. * Frank is the first person to wear two costumes in one season. * Frank has never been a have-not. Category:Season 14 House Guests Category:HOH Winners Category:House Guests Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Unitard Category:7th Place Category:Big Brother 14 Jury Members Category:From Florida Category:America'a Favorite Houseguest Category:HOH and POV in the Same Week Category:Double Eviction Evicted Category:Big Brother US Houseguests Category:Season 18 House Guests